


Fucking Love

by BenjiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiWrites/pseuds/BenjiWrites
Summary: After Kageyama goes too far during practice, he must go make up with Hinata or risk getting kicked off the team. But soon Kageyama finds himself apologizing in a way he'd never imagined...
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 25
Kudos: 300





	1. A Beginning

Kageyama took a deep breath, centering himself. He wanted to get this toss perfect. He and Hinata had already been practicing for well over an hour, and not once had they gotten it right. But not this time. This time would be different.

With practiced precision, Kageyama locked eyes with Suga, who set up the ball. His eyes did not waver from it. He focused, yet simultaneously let his body move in the natural way it knew it had to. The ball came to him, and for a moment his fingers wrapped around the smooth roundness of it before his wrists snapped, causing the ball to sail to the perfect spot for Hinata to spike it. Hinata, eyebrows drawn in concentration, leapt, his right arm drawn back for a powerful hit. It swung down as though in slow motion, his palm solidly hit the ball and—

\--the ball sailed across the court, hitting squarely outside the marked court area. Again.

Kageyama was on him before Hinata’s feet even fully hit the court. Taking two big handfuls of his shirt, Kageyama pulled Hinata close to his face and yelled, “What the hell is wrong with you, Hinata?! Why can’t you get this right?! Why do you have to be such a screw up?!”

“Kageyama!” Daichi snapped, but it was too late. Tears brimming in his eyes, Hinata shoved Kageyama away then bolted out of the gym.

Daichi stalked across the court towards Kageyama. Everyone froze, watching him, too scared to say or do anything. “How dare you talk to your teammate like that!” he yelled. “Hinata has been working his ass off for you, and you do nothing but belittle and berate him! Go apologize or you are off the team for good.”

“But—”

“No buts! We are a team, we have no use for an arrogant asshole who thinks he’s better than everyone else.” Taking Kageyama by his shirt collar, Daichi dragged him to the gym door and tossed him outside. “Don’t come back without Hinata,” he snapped before slamming the door shut.

Kageyama huffed and kicked a rock across the courtyard. Stupid Hinata. Stupid Daichi. Couldn’t they see that they would never win if Hinata couldn’t get his spikes right? They should be pushing him harder, not going easier on him! How else did they expect him to improve? By patting his head every time he missed? That wouldn’t get them to nationals, and at this rate, they weren’t going to even win their first game.

The wind blew, sending a chill down Kageyama’s spine. He looked around the courtyard, but didn’t see Hinata anywhere. He must be in the clubroom. Grudgingly, he trudged up the steps, grumbling to himself under his breath, but stopped when he got to the top of the stairs. The door to the clubroom was slightly open, and from it he could hear crying. Not regular crying like he would have expected, but full on, heart wrenching sobs.

A dark feeling fell over Kageyama’s soul at the sound. Yes, he’d been mean to Hinata, maybe even wanted to make him cry a bit, in a way, but never like this. He never wanted to hurt Hinata in this way.

Slowly, Kageyama crossed the final few steps to the club room door and slid it open.

“Go away, Suga,” Hinata said angrily, his back turned toward the door.

“I—it’s me,” Kageyama said softly. Hinata whirled around, his face red and streaming with snot and tears. Kageyama stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure what to say except what Daichi sent him here to say. “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t care,” Hinata spat with more hate and anger than Kageyama had ever heard come out of him. Kageyama blinked at it. Hinata was always such a happy, strong, determined person, it never occurred to him that Hinata could even feel such negative emotions. Glaring at him, Hinata turned away from him, wiping his nose on his jacket sleeve.

Kageyama stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him, then walked over and sat next to Hinata on the bench. Hinata ignored him, his back still turned. The room was quiet, except for the sounds of Hinata’s sniffling.

“I—,” Kageyama started, then stopped, not sure if he should be telling Hinata this. This was something he had kept deep inside of him, something he had never shared with anyone, something he was scared to admit. But, he realized that if he didn’t shared it now, he might lose Hinata, and his team, forever. So, he took a deep breath and started again. “The first time I saw you, back in middle school, was over by the bathroom, when you were talking to those second years. At first I thought you looked pretty stupid, standing there clutching your belly, knees knocking like some scared little kid. But...then I heard what you were saying to my teammates, how you were going to win no matter what. It was laughable, really, because there was no way you could do it when you barely had enough people on your team to fill the court...”

Hinata’s body tensed and curled further away for Kageyama.

“...when I saw you step onto the court, heard the way you cheered on your teammates no matter how badly we were beating you, I thought that possibly there was something there. Nothing at my level, of course, but something. Then...there was that toss. The last one of the game, the one where somehow you flashed to the other side of the court despite your setter messing up and you spiked it. You may not have gotten it in the court, but, amazingly, you got it. That was when I knew, knew that you had something incredible, something great, something that could destroy other teams.” Kageyama took a deep breath and sighed. “I’m sorry, Hinata. I truly am. I get so angry and frustrated with this because I know you can be better—we can be better, if you just worked hard—”

“Do you know why I love volleyball so much?” Hinata interrupted, still not looking at him.

Kageyama was thrown by this sudden turn of topic. “Um...because...you like...jumping?” he ventured.

Hinata snorted. “No. Well, yes, but no. I like it...because of the family.” He turned and looked at Kageyama, who just gave him a confused look. Hinata glanced back down at his hands before continuing. “I haven’t existed at my house in a very, very long time. My father is a drunk who only berates me for things that I haven’t done, or things that I haven’t done good enough. My mother works so hard keeping the house together and working to make up for all the money my father drinks away that she doesn’t have time for me. But in volleyball, we need each other. You can’t touch the ball two times in a row, which means that you need to rely on and be there for your team. You need to work together and closely with them in order to win. And when I’m the ace...I’m suddenly important, for the first time in years. My family wouldn’t notice if I were gone, but I have the feeling that you guys would.”

Kageyama listened, his heart sinking with every word that Hinata spoke.

“I know that you think that I don’t work hard enough, but I promise you, I’m trying my best. Sometimes when I miss the ball it’s because I haven’t slept in days due to my father’s drunken rages. Sometimes when I jump too late it’s because I’m trying to remember what homework I need to do for tomorrow to have good enough grades to stay on the team. I promise, Kageyama, I’m trying...I’m trying so...” 

Tears welled up in Hinata’s eyes and spilled down his cheeks again. Kageyama stared, shocked. He had no idea what Hinata had been going through, how hard he’s been working to get things right, to find a family and feel loved and belong. And what had he done? Yelled at him and told him he wasn’t good enough. Before he could even think about what he was doing, Kageyama reached out and pulled Hinata into him, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s small, shaking body.

Hinata sunk into him as though into a hot bath, wrapping his arms around Kageyama and burying his face into Kageyama’s chest. This was close, but not close enough. Kageyama slipped an arm under Hinata’s legs, pulling him onto Kageyama’s lap, allowing him to properly cradle the little one. He rocked Hinata back and forth, making quiet shushing sounds, like he had seen his mother do when his little sisters cried. After a while, Hinata’s sobs quieted, then stopped.

With a sniff, Hinata looked up at Kageyama. “I—I accidentally got snot all over your shirt,” he said.

Kageyama chuckled softly. “It’s okay, I forgive you, as long as...you can forgive me?”

Hinata looked down, then back up, his large brown eyes shining. He nodded. Kageyama smiled softly and found that he could not tear his eyes away from Hinatas. They were filled with pain, but also kindness and love. How could he have not noticed it before? Slowly, he drew closer, drawn in by those beautiful eyes, until their noses were touching. Hinatas eyes slowly slid shut and Kageyama knew what he had to do.

Softly, he pressed his lips to Hinatas. They were so much softer than he expected, and tasted slightly salty from the tears, but he didn’t care. He drew back, then kissed them again, and again. He needed Hinata to know, to know that he cared, that he was not alone, that he cared about him, even if Hinata’s family didn’t. He kept kissing, their mouths slowly opening, their faces coming closer together until they could not pull their lips apart from each other.

The pace of Kageyama’s heart quickened. Was this really happening? What he really kissing Hinata, the person who he had held so much contempt for not so long ago back on the court? In the moment he didn’t care, and when Hinata’s tongue flickered in his mouth for just a moment, he knew this was right. He deepened their kisses, licking Hinata’s lips and playfully biting them. Hinata seemed to like it, pressing himself closer to Kageyama.

Kageyama slipped a hand down from where it had been on Hinata’s back to the hem of his sweat stained shirt. It lingered there for a moment, to see if Hinata would protest, but when he didn’t Kageyama slipped it under to feel Hinata’s skin, slightly slick with sweat and rippling with muscles. Kageyama was surprised; he didn’t think Hinata would be so muscular, but, being so small, most of his t-shirts were oversized, which could apparently hide a lot. Kageyama moved his hand to Hinata’s stomach, where he felt that Hinata also had some abs.

I guess he has been working hard Kageyama thought. A lot harder than I gave him credit for.

Kageyama let his hand roam over Hinata’s body, enjoying each new muscle he found. Hinata seemed to be enjoying it, too. He stopped kissing Kageyama’s lips and started kissing his cheeks, then his jaw, then his neck. The feeling of Hinata’s lips there caused Kageyama to pull him even closer and his breath to quicken. Kageyama slipped the hand that was exploring Hinata’s body lower, until it was caressing the hardening member between Hinata’s strong thighs. Hinata pulled away from Kageyama’s neck, breathing hard in his ear, which caused Kageyama’s own dick to quickly go from half hard to fully standing. His face reddened slightly, sure that Hinata could feel it under him.

Kageyama was fingering the waistband of Hinata’s gym shorts when Hinata grabbed his hand. “Wait,” he panted. “You...you don’t have to do this...if you don’t want to...”

“I do want to,” said Kageyama without a second thought. “I’ve made you feel really bad lately. Please, for once, will you let me make you feel good?”

They locked eyes again, Hinatas big brown ones shining, before he smiled and nodded. Working together, they pulled Hinatas shorts down until his erection sprang free. Kageyama’s eyes widened at the sight of it. Seeing his face, Hinata got red and said, “What? What is it? It...it looks funny doesn’t it?”

“No, it’s...impressive,” said Kageyama. It’s huge! He thought. How could a little guy have such a big package? He knew guys who were a foot taller than Hinata who didn’t have dicks this big.

“Let me see yours,” Hinata said. “I want to make you feel good, too.”

He started to reach for Kageyama’s gym shorts, but Kageyama caught his hand. He was feeling suddenly inadequate, which was a completely new feeling for Kageyama. “No, no, this is about you.” He gave Hinata a kiss. “This is about me making it up to you, making you feel better. Please.”

Hinata pouted and said, “Fine.”

Kageyama started kissing him again to get his mind off Kageyama’s dick and onto his own. He reached out and slowly stroked Hinata’s dick with one finger, making Hinata sigh. When he started to squirm, Kageyama fully took him in his hand, starting at the head. He used his thumb to slowly circle the head, letting the precum moisten his fingers. Hinata moaned and nibbled on Kageyama’s neck, trying to expel some of the sexual energy that was starting to build up inside of him.

Once Kageyama’s fingers were fully wetted with precum, he started to glide his hand up and down Hinata’s shaft, holding tight but not too hard. Hinata clearly liked it, as his hips started to thrust to the movement of Kageyama’s hand and the biting on his neck intensified. Kageyama’s own dick throbbed under Hinata, the movement of his hips causing Kageyama to become extremely aroused.

Kageyama moved his hand quicker, wanting desperately to finish Hinata off, to give him that pleasure he clearly desired. It did not take long; too soon Hinata broke off from his neck and panted in his ear, “I-I’m g-going to—!” He didn’t even get to finish his sentence before his hot cum spilled over Kageyama’s hand and onto his shorts, his ragged breath in Kageyama’s ear causing him to finish as well. They both bucked and squirmed, enjoying their own and each other’s pleasure while simultaneously trying not to yell out and draw the attention of their teammates.

Slowly, their hearts calmed and their bodies returned to their normal states. They sat for a moment, panting and sweaty, before either said or did anything.

Hinata was the first to break the silence. “Wow,” he said. “That was better than perfectly hitting one of your tosses.”

Kageyama barked out a laugh and said, “You better start hitting more of those tosses perfectly.”

Hinata looked down and nodded. Kageyama hooked a finger under his chin and brought those beautiful brown eyes back to his own. “And I promise I will go easier on you when you do mess up, okay?”

Hinata immediately broke into his signature smile. “Okay.”

“Great, now let’s get cleaned up before someone comes looking for us.”


	2. Not A Dream

Kageyama could not believe what he had done. Even now, as he thought it over, it felt so surreal to him, like a dream. Had he gotten hit in the head by one of Hinata’s wild spikes and dreamed the whole thing? There was no way that could have happened. There was no way that yesterday he had jacked off Hinata Shoyo. Absolutely no way. This was the person he harbored more anger and resentment toward than all other people in the world combined, and that was saying something.

It must have been a dream or something. Yes, a lucid dream. He had read about those, dreams that seemed so real that people thought they had actually happened. Of course, there was only one way to figure out whether this was really a dream or not, and it was a way he was highly resistant doing but simultaneously had no way not to do.

He would have to see Hinata Shoyo, someone who was constantly excitedly blabbering on about whatever popped into his head; mainly, volleyball. If it had really happened, the whole team probably knew already. But, there was no way around it. They had practice this afternoon and there was no way to get out of it. He couldn't pretend to be sick; no one would believe him and he would never stoop to something as lowly as that.

The bell signaling the end of school rang and Kageyama slowly made his way to the gym. He walked there so slowly that no one else was in the club room, which was a relief. He changed into his gym clothes, trying not to look at the bench where he and Hinata had supposedly engaged in sexual activities yesterday, then trudged down to the gym. Outside the closed gym doors, Kageyama took a deep breath, then slid the doors open.

“Hey, Kageyama!” Hinata excitedly jumped up and down, waving, then ran over to him. Kageyama stiffened at his approach, noticing the way all his other teammates stared at him. Kageyama’s heart started to pound and his brain began to panic, but he fought to keep a straight face. Hinata bounced up and immediately began talking a mile a minute. It took a moment for Kageyama to realize that he was talking about a new technique he had read online last night about spiking that he thought he could use to help him be more accurate, instead of about their escapade yesterday.

“Took you long enough!” Daichi called. “You’re never late, I was worried something might have happened. Alright everyone, line up, let’s do warm ups!”

As Hinata ran off to join the rest of the team, it slowly dawned on Kageyama that he was right. It had been a dream! None of the team was staring at him and Hinata was acting his usual annoying self. Now there was nothing to worry about (although why he had had such a dream was something he could think about later).

Kageyama turned his mind toward practice and, slowly, the dream faded from his memory, replaced with plans of the best way to toss the ball toe Hinata, who was all over the place, as usual. However, today when he jumped for a spike, he was actually making the shot most of the time.

Hinata’s feet hit the court after successfully spiking the fifth quick toss in a row. “Nice job!” Kageyama yelled, abnormally happy and excited for him teammate. Without thinking, he ran over and gave Hinata a hug, then, realizing what he was doing, quickly let go. “That technique you read up on must really be helping out,” Kageyama said, taking a step back.

“Um, yeah, something like that,” Hinata said, running a hand through his hair. Kageyama couldn’t help but notice how large his biceps had gotten lately.

“Alright, guys, that’s the end of practice!” Daichi called. “Nice job, Hinata! Keep up the good work! Let’s cool down, clean up, and get out of here!”

“Wow, Hinata, you’re quick spikes were incredible today!” Tanaka yelled as they all made their way into town.

“Yes, very impressive,” Suga agreed.

“Thank you!” Hinata beamed. “How about I buy everyone some ice cream to celebrate?”

“Yes yes yes!” Tanaka chanted.

“No, thank you, I think I’ll head home,” Kageyama said, wanting to keep as much distance between himself and Hinata until that weird dream faded from his memory.

“No, Kageyama, you did such a good job, too!” Tanaka said.

“Yeah, you’re half the reason why Hinata’s been doing so well, you should get some ice cream too,” said Suga.

“Please, Kageyama?” Hinata said, putting on a puppy dog face and gazing at him with those big brown eyes.

Kageyama’s heart twinged. He quickly turned away and, with a sigh, said, “Fine.”

Fifteen minutes later, they all exited the corner store holding ice cream. Tanaka had a large chocolate covered one, Suga had pineapple flavored, Kageyama picked out a strawberry cone, and Hinata had a long, thin purple popsicle. After unwrapping it, Hinata proceeded to slowly lick the popsicle up and down it’s length. Kageyama’s face grew hot watching and he tried hard to force the memory of his dream from his mind.

“Hahaha, it looks like Hinata’s licking a dick!” Tanaka laughed, ever the mature one of the group.

“You’re right it does,” said Hinata. His eyes flicked to Kageyama. “I bet it would look even more like a dick if I ate it like this.” Slowly, eyes never leaving Kageyama, Hinata inserted the popsicle into his mouth, farther, farther, until his lips were almost to the wooden stick. Then, just as slowly, he drew it back out. Tanaka roared with laughter.

Kageyama coughed, having accidentally inhaled his own ice cream. Suddenly, it was clear that what happened yesterday was not a dream.

“Do it again!” Tanaka shouted.

“Can I talk to you?” Kageyama asked through clenched teeth.

“Sur—” Before Hinata could finish his sentence, Kageyama had snatched his popsicle and handed both their ice creams to Suga and Tanaka before grabbing Hinata by the collar and dragging him into the alley by the corner store. He threw Hinata into the wall behind a dumpster before gasping, “What—the hell—was that?”

Hinata shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Kageyama slammed a hand into the wall by Hinata’s head. “Don’t give me that, you do know.”

“I just thought, after yesterday—”

Kageyama’s face paled. “There was no yesterday. Forget yesterday.”

Immediately, Hinata’s face fell and tears pricked his eyes. Looking down at his sneakers he whispered, “Okay.”

“No, don’t do that, don’t cry. I...I don’t want to make you cry again. I don’t want to hurt you anymore. I don’t want to cause you anymore suffering, after what you told me yesterday.”

“So, what, all that was out of pity?” Hinata said angrily.

“No, I—” He what? He loved Hinata? No, not that, that wasn’t right. “I...care about you. As a teammate.” By the look on Hinata’s face, Kageyama knew he’d said the wrong thing. “No, like...” He stopped, sighed, composed himself and started again. “Remember how yesterday you said that our team is like a family, how we need each other and have to rely on each other and stuff? I care about you like that. Like family. But not, because then what we did yesterday would be kind of incest-y."

Hinata laughed, just like Kageyama knew he would. “And, with family you have to trust, right? So please trust me when I say that I don’t want others to know about what happened right now.”

“I thought you’d say that,” Hinata said. “But I’m not sure why. The team would be happy that we’re getting closer together! That’s what they’ve wanted for us this whole time!”

“Yes, but by closer, I’m sure Daichi and the others were thinking of us being friends, not doing explicit acts with each other.” Hinata looked down at his sneakers again. “Look, I just think that I need to figure out what this all is first, before anyone potentially knows about it. I mean, what even is this, really?’

Hinata looked up at him with those gorgeous chocolate eyes and shrugged. “I don’t know. All I know is that I really liked what we did yesterday, and it helped us with out playing today, so I think that we should keep doing it.”

Kageyama frowned.

“Are you saying you don’t like what we did yesterday?” Hinata asked.

“No, but I’m not sure that’s what helped you today. What about that technique you were telling me about?”

Hinata shrugged. “I lied about it. I felt like because of yesterday something would have changed today, so I wanted the others to think I had figured something else out.”

“Hmm, I’m still not sure. It could have just been a good day.”

“Well, I know one way we can test this theory,” Hinata said coyly. He moved forward, cocking his head until his nose brushed up against Kageyama’s. Kageyama’s heart immediately began to pound and his dick began to harden. Should they do this? Here? Suga and Tanaka were only 50 yards away!

As soon as Hinata’s lips pressed against his, all thoughts of Suga and Tanaka faded, only to be replaced with one feeling; desire. He wanted Hinata. He only had a taste of him yesterday and knew that he needed more. He pressed in, pushing Hinata against the wall of the corner store and furiously mashed his lips against his. Hinata’s tongue snaked into his mouth, inviting his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. He tasted good, like grape. Kageyama wondered what else Hinata tasted like.

Before he could find out, Hinata grabbed his sweatshirt, forcing him around and back into the wall. Kageyama blinked in surprise. “What are you doing?” he hissed. Losing control of the situation, even for a moment, made him nervous.

Hinata gazed up at him through his lashes and murmured, “You made me feel good yesterday, now it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

Kageyama immediately flushed a deep red. “No, no, you don’t have to do that. Beside, yesterday was good for me too.”

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked. “You made me cum yesterday, but I didn’t make you cum.”

“I did cum,” Kageyama said quietly, embarrassed to admit it out loud.

Hinata gave him a blank look. “What? You did??”

“Yes! Why do you think I had to change my shorts before we went back to practice?”

“I don’t know, I thought maybe those ones were bothering you or something,” Hinata said with a shrug.

“God, you really are a dumbass,” Kageyama scoffed.

Hinata frowned and said, “I’d still like to do this.”

Thinking of the size of Hinata’s dick yesterday, Kageyama flushed an even darker shade of red and immediately said, “No, no, you don’t have to, don’t worry about it.”

Hinata’s face crumpled. “I knew it, you were just doing it for pity yesterday.”

“Ugh, no, you have it all wrong, stupid!”

“Then what is it? Why don’t you want me to do this??”

“Because your dick is so much bigger than mine!” It came out before Kageyama could stop himself. As soon as it did, he immediately clamped his mouth shut and covered his face. How could he have said that? How was he ever going to recover from that?

“Kageyama, I don’t think that’s anything to worry about,” Hinata said, cocking his head. “I’m small, so I don’t think I could manage a huge dick. Besides, mine isn’t that big. It’s pretty average, isn’t it?”

“Are you kidding me?” Kageyama exploded. “Have you ever seen another guys dick before?”

Hinata put a finger to his chin, thinking for a moment, then shook his head. “Nope.”

“Well, yours is big...and beautiful.”

Hinata laughed. “Well, either way, I’m sure I’ll love yours. I mean, I love so many other things about you.”

Kageyama stiffened at the word “love”. Hinata felt it and started to backtrack. “I—I mean, not love love, but, you know, there’s just so many amazing things about you. You’re tall, strong, so great at volleyball...” He stopped, looking down, then said, “Please, Kageyama? Yesterday, you asked me to trust you. Today can you trust me?”

Kageyama groaned, then said, “Fine.”

Smirking, Hinata immediately got to work. That was the thing about Hinata; when he wanted something, he went out and got it. He kissed Kageyama on the lips, then quickly worked his way down to his neck and where it met the collar of his shirt. Mimicking what they had done yesterday, Hinata slipped his hands under Kageyama’s shirt, feeling his cool, bare skin against his own. Kageyama just stood there, enjoying letting the small spiker ravish him.

Before long, Hinata was rubbing at Kageyama’s covered dick, getting him hard. Kageyama moaned softly, loving the feeling of Hinata’s delicate fingers. Kageyama pulled Hinata towards him, kissing him fiercely, letting Hinata know his desire. They kissed furiously for several moments before Hinata pulled away.

“What are you—” Kageyama started to ask, but then Hinata got down on his knees, causing Kageyama’s question to get caught in his throat. Hinata flicked his eyes up to meet his gaze, giving Kageyama a look that said don’t-you-dare-try-and-stop-me. Knowing there was no swaying Hinata once he got like this, Kageyama settled back against the wall and closed his eyes, preparing for the inevitable. Hinata massaged Kageyama’s dick through his shorts for another moment before pulling them down enough to expose Kageyama’s erection. Kageyama froze, terrified of Hinata’s reaction.

Instead of laughing, like Kageyama expected, Hinata smiled and immediately took Kageyama in his hand. He slowly started to stroke Kageyama’s shaft, causing a quick breath to escape from Kageyama. He leaned his head back against the wall of the corner store, then gasped as he felt Hinata’s hot, wet mouth against the skin of his left ball. Hinata licked and then sucked the ball into his mouth, letting his tongue explore every inch of skin. Kageyama has to stifle a moan at the orgasmic feeling.

Hinata sucked, then pulled back to let the ball fall from his mouth. “Oh, Kageyama, you taste so good,” he panted before doing the same to Kageyama’s right ball. His hand slowly stroked Kageyama up and down, up and down. Finally, Kageyama decided he couldn’t take it anymore. Kageyama threaded his fingers through Hinata’s hair, curling his fingers until they knotted, then pulled Hinata back. Hinata’s eyes flicked up to his, and their gaze met. Hinata’s eyes said that he trusted Kageyama and he relaxed, opening his mouth further for Kageyama.

That did it for Kageyama. He needed Hinata, needed him in ways he never knew he needed before. Sure, they needed each other to achieve their dreams of volleyball, but now this was more than that. Kageyama needed Hinata for something more, but what exactly that something way, Kageyama couldn’t say.

Kageyama slowly pulled Hinata forward toward his dick. Hinata’s mouth eagerly wrapped around it and Kageyama had to fight to urge to cry out. He pulled back, then thrust deeper into Hinata, then pulled back. With each thrust, Kageyama moved deeper into Hinata’s throat. Each time, Kageyama didn’t think that Hinata could take more, but each time he did, until Hinata was flush with his pelvis, Kageyama’s head touching the back of his throat. This was ecstasy, the feeling of his entire dick being consumed by Hinata. Hinata wrapped his hands around Kageyama’s waist, fingers digging into Kageyama’s ass in pure pleasure.

He thrust faster, needing to cum desperately. Hinata felt so good he couldn’t stand it, and Hinata loved it too. He began to moan, the vibrations traveling through his pallet and into Kageyama’s dick. The pleasure was too much, he tried to stop it but couldn’t, he was spilling into Hinata’s hot, wet throat, cumming so hard, better than he ever had before in his life. He thrust again and again, his cum spilling down Hinata’s throat, before finally becoming empty and slumping back against the wall. Kageyama panted heavily, his heart pounding and sweat beading on his forehead.

Hinata lifted his head from Kageyama, sucking the excess from his dick and swallowing loudly. “How was that?” he giggled.

“It—it—” Kageyama could barely get his thoughts together. “How many other guys have you sucked off before?”

Frowning, Hinata said, “No one, you’re my first.”

“God damn,” Kageyama muttered under his breath.

“What? Was it that bad?” Hinata asked, his anxiety spiking agian.

“No, apparently you need to be the ace of everything,” Kageyama laughed. Then, before Hinata could ask any other questions, “Let’s get back, Suga and Tanaka will be looking for us soon. It won’t be good for them to find us in a...compromised position.”

Looking away Hinata said, “Fine.”

Kageyama tucked his withering dick back in his pants. “Give me more time,” he said. “This is all new, and let’s just figure it out ourselves first before involving the others in it. Okay?”

“Okay.”


	3. A New Home

Monday morning, Kageyama woke early and found that Hinata was already on his mind. They had been fooling around for three weeks now and each time they did, they had grown more daring in their escapades. On Friday Kageyama had groped Hinata under his clothes for a full ten minutes in the equipment room while their teammates practiced only yards away, the door to the room slightly ajar. It wasn’t that Kageyama was becoming more comfortable with being with Hinata, but the fact that the more they fooled around, the harder Kageyama found it was to keep his hands off. Hinata was like a drug, getting more and more addicted with each hit.

Kageyama rolled from his bed, determined that today he would be more focused on what he should be doing rather than thinking about what he’d like to do next to his little spiker. He’d be lying if he said that his schoolwork hadn’t taken a hit since they’d started this affair.

But it was hard to keep his mind off Hinata when he got to the school gates and noticed that he wasn’t there, waiting for him like he had been for the last few mornings. Now, Hinata liked to wait for Kageyama before class and spend time practicing volleying the ball back and forth in the few minutes they had. While Kageyama would have previously found this extremely annoying, he now saw Hinata’s determination to fit in as much practice during every second of the day to be admirable.

I hope nothings happened to him, Kageyama thought as the bell rang and he trudged off to class. Throughout the day he tried to focus on his studies but instead found his mind wandering back to Hinata; not thoughts of how he was going to ravish him next, but instead worrying where he had been that morning. He better be at practice, Kageyama thought as he headed to the clubroom.

When he saw that Hinata was not in the clubroom, Kageyama’s worry grew. It was not like Hinata to miss a practice, even if it he was sick or something. Each team member questioned his whereabouts and each member shrugged in reply. They changed and made their way down to the gym. As the door slid open, their question was answered.

Hinata stood in the center of the court surrounded by volleyballs. Slowly, he picked one up, tossed it up in the air, then deftly hit it over the net, barely making it to the other side. Bending, he picked up another ball and repeated the action, again and again. The team stood and stared at him. Something was clearly wrong, this wasn’t the Hinata they knew, the one who gave his all into everything he did all the time, the boy who was always overflowing with energy to the point it made some of the other teammates sick. Dark circles rimmed his eyes and he moved in a slow, stiff way, almost like an old man. It looked like he hadn’t showered in days.

“Um, guys, let’s warm up,” said Daichi. He gave them instructions on what to focus on, then went over to Hinata. Putting his arm around Hinata’s shoulders Daichi guided him outside. The team started warming up, no one trying particularly hard. They were all more worried about what was going on with Hinata.

“Maybe he confessed his love to a girl and she turned him down,” Tanaka said.

“Maybe someone in his family died,” Suga said quietly.

Kageyama ignored their chatter, instead choosing to warm up at a spot near the window. He couldn’t hear what Daichi was saying, but he could see that Hinata replied to all of his questions with just a shrug. After a few minutes, they both came back inside and Daichi led them through their usual practice. Things proceeded as normal, except for the fact that Hinata did not act his usual self. He didn’t yell, he didn’t jump around, he didn’t even seem to notice when he perfectly executed quick attacks. It was like his body was there but his soul was gone.

At the end of practice Daichi pulled Kagyama aside. “Hinata won’t say anything to me. You have to talk to him, I know he’ll tell you what’s wrong.”

“Er, um, why do you say that?” Kageyama asked, nervous that their captain had caught onto them.

“I see the way he looks at you.” Kageyama’s pulse sped up. “You’re his setter, so he trusts you the most.”

Kageyama let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Oh, yes, of course.”

In the clubroom things were abnormally quiet. The other teammates had tried to talk to Hinata during practice, only to be met with nods or shrugs, and the lack of Hinata’s bubbly personality was affecting everyone. Team members who had spent their days wishing that Hinata would just shut up or calm down found themselves wishing he never had. Put off by the mood, everyone quickly changed and left until Kageyama and Hinata were the only ones left.

“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Kageyama asked. Hinata shrugged. He stood facing away from Kageyama like he had that day Kageyama made him cry, hands balled into fists at his side, head bowed.

“Why not?”

Hinata shrugged again.

Kageyama circled around so he stood in front of Hinata then knelt so that he was in view of Hinata’s lowered eyes. “Well, I’m not going away until you do.” Silence. “Is it something with school?” Hinata shook his head. “Something with the team?” Another shake. “Did...I do something?” Hinata shook his head, more vigorously this time.

Stumped, Kageyama thought for a moment before something Hinata had said previously came to mind. “Is it...is it something to do with your dad?”

Nothing. Then, a tiny nod.

“What happened?”

Hinata said nothing but he bit his lip, eyes shining as tears came to them. Kageyama stood and wrapped him in a hug, not knowing what else to do. His mind raced, then settled on an idea. Releasing Hinata, he gathered both of their stuff, then pulled Hinata onto his back for a piggy back ride. Hinata squeaked at being suddenly pulled there.

“Come on, I’m taking you home.” Hinata stiffened at those words but said nothing, instead resting his cheek on Kageyama’s shoulder. It was a little difficult, carrying Hinata and two school bags, but nothing Kageyama’s strong legs and back couldn’t handle. When he reached the school gate, he turned right and started down the street.

“Where are we going?” Hinata murmured, the first words Kageyama heard him utter all day.

“I told you, home.”

“I don’t live this way, I live the other way, over the mountain.”

“We’re not going to your home. We’re going to my home.” Hinata said nothing but Kageyama could feel his smile against his shoulder.

Kageyama had never brought anyone to his home before, instead preferring to leave his sanctuary private and unblemished by outside forces. Bringing Hinata to his home didn’t feel like an invasion, however, but instead just something...right. Like bringing a new light into it that makes everything look brighter and nicer.

Although Hinata wasn’t very bright and nice at the moment. Kageyama unlocked his front door then stepped inside, slipping off his shoes and setting their stuff down while still carrying Hinata. He was getting a bit heavy, but Kageyama didn’t mind. He didn’t like how Hinata still said nothing when before he would have been bursting with questions and excitement. Slowly he made his way to the couch to put Hinata down.

Kageyama sat Hinata on the couch then turned to face him. “Would you like some tea?”

Hinata nodded. Kageyama made some, glad to find a bit left in the tin he had as he hadn’t been shopping for at least a week, then returned to the living room with the hot cups. 

Hinata was exactly where he had left him. They sipped their tea in silence for a moment before Kageyama asked, “What happened with your dad?”

Hinata shrugged. Kageyama reached out and took his hand, interlacing his fingers in Hinatas. Hinata met his eyes. “You trust me, don’t you?” Kageyama whispered.

There was a moment of quiet, then Hinata took a breath and said, “My mom left. When I came home from school on Friday she had gone, taken everything she could with her. Everything but me. My dad was already drunk, more than I had ever seen him before. He was angry, so angry. He destroyed the house and...and locked me outside. All weekend.” Tears slipped down Hinata’s cheeks.

Rage rose up inside of Kageyama. All weekend? Did that mean Hinata had slept outside? It may have been spring, meaning the days were warm, but the nights still slipped below freezing. That explained the dark circles and why it looked like he hadn’t showered in days. It was because he hadn’t.

Kageyama put down his tea and took Hinata’s face in his hands, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. “Don’t worry, it’s okay, you’re safe now,” Kageyama murmured, kissing the places the tears touched. 

“I’m just...scared,” Hinata whispered.

“You don’t have to be,” Kageyama replied. “I’m here now.” Then they were kissing, but not in the same way they had in the past few weeks. Those kisses were ones of desire, while these were ones of love. Yes, Kageyama did love Hinata. He realized that now, in the way that he knew he would do anything to ensure that Hinata was never hurt by that man again. What else could this be besides love?

Although Kageyama realized he loved Hinata, he also realized that he did not love the smell of him. Breaking away, Kageyama stood, taking Hinata’s hand, and said, “Come on, let’s go take a shower. I think it will make you feel much better.”

Hesitantly, Hinata followed him to the bathroom and stood there awkwardly as Kageyama closed the door. He stripped off his shirt and waited for Hinata to follow suit, but he didn’t. “What’s wrong?”

“Isn’t your family going to come home and catch us or something?”

“Oh. No, I live here alone.”

“You do? Why?”

It was Kageyama’s turn to shrug. “I’m not originally from around here and if I wanted to go to Karusuno I had to move here. My parents had no problem getting me an apartment and letting me come here on my own.”

Hinata’s brow furrowed. “Why not?’

“My parents are busy. They always travel for work, so they’re not around much anyways. It wouldn’t make much of a difference if I moved somewhere else for school.”

Suddenly, Hinata’s arms were around his waist. “I’m sorry you’re alone, too,” he whispered. “But I’m glad we have each other now.”

Kageyama patted him on the back and said, “Me too. I...I didn’t realize how lonely I actually was until lately. But you make me less lonely.” Embarrassed to have said that out loud Kageyama quickly changed the subject. “Come on, let’s get these clothes off.” Hinata didn’t move. With a sigh Kageyama started to pull up Hinata’s shirt from the back, then froze when he caught sight of it in the mirror.

Hinata’s back was completely black and blue. Kageyama forced Hinata away then ripped off his shirt, revealing the assortment of bruises that covered his torso and back. 

Kageyama was stunned. All he could say was, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know how.” Hinata refused to meet his gaze.

“How long has this been happening?”

“Since the beginning.”

Fury rose up inside of Kageyama. He raised a fist and drew back to strike the wall. Hinata immediately gasped and cowered away, covering his face as though Kageyama was about to hit him. Heart breaking, Kageyama knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed every muscle in his body, unclenched his fist, and gently placed his hand on Hinata’s shoulder. Hinata flinched. “Shoyo, you are never going back to that place again.”

Hinata blinked. “Wh-what?”

“You’re going to live here, with me now.”

Hinata stood there for a second, taking in what had been said, then broke into a huge smile. “Really?!”

“Yes, really. Now let’s take that shower.”

Hinata stripped with more enthusiasm and Kageyama followed suit. Soon, they were standing before each other, completely naked for the first time ever. Kageyama couldn’t help admiring Hinata’s small, lithe body. Even with his bruises, every inch of him was beautiful.

Kageyama turned around to start the shower, his dick already getting hard, when he felt a hand on his ass. “Hey!”

“Sorry, your butt just looks so firm, I had to touch it,” Hinata said. He didn’t remove his hand, instead continuing to caress Kageyama’s ass. Kageyama turned around, then pulled Hinata close to him, caressing his ass in turn. Hinata’s was also firm, but strangely soft as well. Without a word, Kageyama pulled Hinata back under the spray of hot water. Hinata gasped at the heat and how good the water felt on his skin. Kageyama grabbed a loofah, some soap, and quickly worked up a lather.

Slowly, he ran the soapy sponge up and down Hinata’s body, first starting with his strong arms, then moving to his chest, then working his way down to his legs. Hinata moaned at the feeling. Taking some of the lather on his hands, Kageyama massaged Hinata’s balls, slowly rubbing one and then the other. Hinata grew hard until it trembled with the need to be touched too. Taking Hinata in his hand, Kageyama stroked up and down the length of his huge shaft, making sure to get every inch nice and clean.

“Oh! Oh Tobio!” Hinata cried out. Kageyama smiled at the use of his name. He kissed the little one deeply, then frowned.

“Hmm,” he murmured. “Still not clean enough.” Kageyama lowered himself down until he was level with Hinata’s dick, then tentatively licked the tip. Hinata gasped. Kageyama circled Hinata’s head with his tongue. Hinata started panting, gasping for relief. Kageyama slowly drew his tongue down one side of Hinata’s shaft then back up the other.

“Please...please...,” Hinata begged. That was what Kageyama liked to hear. But he wasn’t going to give it all to Hinata yet. Taking his time, Kageyama placed the tip of Hinata’s dick in his mouth and sucked. Slowly, he drew more and more of Hinata in until he could take no more, on the edge of choking on Hinata’s massive cock. Kageyama drew back, literally sucking until he was at the very tip, then buried toward Hinata’s hips, trying to make his dick as wet as possible.

Hinata cried out in pleasure. “Oh God no! Please, not yet! Stop, stop!” This was interesting. Kageyama removed Hinata’s dick from his mouth then stood.

“What’s wrong?’

Looking nervous Hinata said, “I—I want you to fuck me.”

Kageyama blinked at that.

“Please?” Hinata begged. “I’ve been thinking about it for so long, and now that we’re really alone—”

Kageyama reached past him and grabbed some lube he kept in the shower for masturbating. Squirting some into his hand, Kageyama said, “I’ve been dreaming of you asking me that.”

He stroked his cock, fully coating it in lube, then reached out to pull Hinata close. Kissing him, Kageyama crept his fingers down past Hinata’s balls until he could feel the entrance to his ass. He slowly circled the opening, preparing Hinata, then pressed a finger to the opening until it found it’s way inside. Hinata gasped, then moaned. Kageyama slowly moved his finger back and forth, going deeper and deeper. As he did Hinata’s moans grew louder and louder until he was grinding his hips in time to Kageyama’s movements.

“Fuck me!” Hinata cried. “Fuck me now, I can’t wait anymore!”

Eagerly, Kageyama withdrew his finger and pressed his throbbing cock to the entrance of Hinata’s ass. Then, he was inside. Hinata was so tight the feeling on his dick was better than anything he had ever felt before. Kageyama drew back then thrust himself into Hinata. It felt amazing, but not as good as it could. He reached down, grabbing Hinata’s legs and wrapping them around his waist. Pressing him against the shower wall, Kageyama thrust in again and went even deeper than before.

Their moans turned to cries, mixing together until it was almost one sound. Pleasure built inside Kageyama, desperate to escape. He thrust faster and faster, getting closer and closer. “Hinata, I—I--!”

“Yes, yes!” Hinata yelled. “Cum inside me!”

Like a dam breaking Kageyama’s cum rushed out of him, filling Hinata. Kageyama kept thrusting, forcing every bit out, cum spilling out of Hinata’s ass. At the feeling of being filled with Kageyama’s cum Hinata exploded, his own cum bursting onto his chest. For a moment, they stayed where they were, panting, then Kageyama slipped out of Hinata and let his legs back down.

“Kageyama, this was a terrible shower,” Hinata mused. “I feel even dirtier than before.”


	4. Chapter 4

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Hinata whined. “Why do I have to take the long way around?”

“You know why,” Kageyama growled through clenched teeth. Although Kageyama and Hinata now lived together, every morning Kageyama made Hinata get on his bike and ride around the town to the front of the school so that it would look like he still came from over the mountain.

“You don’t want to be seen with me,” Hinata said, frowning. “It’s not fair. I hate this, I hate pretending. Why are you so scared of everyone knowing that we live together?”

Kageyama’s face reddened. He knew exactly why he didn’t want to tell the team. Because then there would be questions, questions he wasn’t ready to answer yet. Questions he’d rather avoid answering for long as possible.

Hinata stopped walking. “You may be scared, but I’m not. I want to tell everyone we’re living together. They’re our team, our friends.”

Kageyama whirled around. “Don’t you dare, idiot!”

Hinata stood there for a moment, staring at Kageyama. Then, without a word, he got on his bike and pedaled away. Kageyama clenched his fists. Couldn’t Hinata see that he was trying, but this was hard for him? He had been making effort at practice to be more considerate, to work with his teammates, to be less demanding, but anything more than that was too much for him. He was working on this stuff, but he had to go slow, couldn’t keep up with the pace Hinata set, and that was only making things more difficult.

He sighed and trudged off toward the school, only to find that Hinata had already gone inside once he got there. Hinata must have been pretty mad.

Kageyama spent the day trying to figure out a way to tell Hinata that he wanted to take the steps Hinata also wanted, but he needed to slow down. The thing about Hinata, though, was that he always did everything as fast as possible, whether it was playing volleyball or eating food or having sex.

Finally, the final bell rang. Kageyama eagerly gathered his things and made for the door; today was important as Karasuno was playing a practice game against Aoba Johsai. Stepping out into the hall, Kageyama heard a small, light voice calling his name behind him. Turning, he saw a girl stepping from the classroom. She had a nervous look on her face and could barely bring herself to look him in the eye, constantly glancing away.

“Ka-Kageyama,” she stuttered. She stopped, took a breath, then shoved an envelope out toward him. “Pl-please take this!”

He stared at her, confused. He knew that she sat two rows behind him in class, but didn’t know what her name was. “Um, okay,” he said, taking it. Looking at it closer, he saw a small heart drawn on the envelope and immediately realized what it was.

It was a love letter.

A commotion from down the hall drew his attention and Kageyama turned just in time to see a bush of orange hair disappear around the corner. “Hinata, wait!” Kageyama cried, but it was too late. Turning back to the girl he started ripping the envelope up into pieces. “Look what you’ve done,” he spat, tossing the pieces in her face before charging down the hall.

Kageyama made it to the front of the school just in time to see Hinata climbing aboard a small bus.

“Come on, Kageyama, it’s time to go!” Suga called, waving him over. Kageyama quickly scrambled on only to find Hinata at the very back of the bus, wedged between Tanaka and Nishinoya. The only empty seat left was at the very front with Suga and Daichi. Kageyama crammed himself into the window seat, staring solemnly out at the landscape that passed but not seeing anything.

They arrived in the parking lot of Aoba Johsai and hour later and everyone funneled off the bus.

“Are you okay, Hinata? You don’t look very good,” Suga said.

“I’m fine,” Hinata said curtly. He glanced over at Kageyama then said, “Actually, I think I need to go to the bathroom.” Before running off without another word.

Kageyama sighed. He had been hoping to talk to Hinata before the game started and explain that it was all a misunderstanding, but now he had gone and locked himself in the bathroom. This was going to be impossible and, to make matters worse, this definitely meant they were going to lose. If he and Hinata weren’t in sync, none of their attacks would work. It’d be better if they just packed up and went home now to save themselves the embarrassment.

Suddenly, Kageyama felt himself being pulled behind the bus. “What the--?!” Turning, he saw Suga, Tanaka and Nishinoya standing with crossed arms.

“What are you guys—”

“When was the last time you and Hinata had sex?”

Kageyama’s jaw dropped. He stood speechless for a moment before he started stammering. “What--? I-I don’t—I mean, why would you guys think—”

“Drop the act, it’s been obvious since day one,” said Nishinoya.

Kageyama debated trying to keep playing dumb, but by the looks on his teammates faces he knew he’d never get away with it. “How did you guys know?” he grumbled.

“Well, there was that time Daichi sent you to go apologize to Hinata after you yelled at him,” said Suga.

_The door to the gym slid open to reveal Kageyama and Hinata. Daichi approached them to talk about their need to work together._

_“Why is Kageyama’s neck all red?” Tanaka asked._

_“And why is he wearing different shorts?” Suga wondered._

“And then the next day at the convenience store!” Tanaka yelled.

_“I wonder what’s taking Hinata and Kageyama so long,” Suga wondered. “Maybe we should check on them.”_

_“I bet we’ll find Kageyama stuffing Hinata’s body in the dumpster,” Tanaka laughed._

_They both stuck their heads into the opening of the alleyway and what they saw made their jaws drop. Kageyama stood behind the dumpster, back pressed against the wall, face contorted in pleasure. Though the dumpster blocked him from the waist down, they could easily see Hinata’s sneakers and a tuft of his orange hair bobbing back and forth. They both quickly scrambled back toward the front of the store._

_“Holy crap! Hinata’s giving Kageyama a blow job!” Suga said._

_“Well, if he gets a blow job, I get to eat his ice cream,” Tanaka said, licking furiously at the two cones in his hands._

“And then there was that time Hinata butt dialed me,” Nishinoya said angrily.

_“Oh? Hinata’s calling me. Maybe he forgot something.” Nishinoya hit the green circle. “Hello?”_

_“Oh, Ka-ge-ya—yeah---yes! YES!” Hinata’s screams of pleasure echoed through the clubroom. Quickly, Nishinoya hit the red circle, but it took a few tries to get it right in his panic. For a solid minute, everyone stood, frozen, staring at his phone, not sure how to process or what to say about what they had just heard._

Kageyama’s face burned bright red. “So, the whole team knows?”

“Yes,” said Suga. “Well, everyone but Daichi. He was still locking up the gym when that phone call incident happened, and no one wanted to explain that to him.”

Embarrassment pulsed through Kageyama, but then he realized that everyone knew about them and things were fine. They didn’t treat him differently like he had expected, or expected him to treat Hinata differently. They didn’t care! Suddenly, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

“Kageyama,” Tanaka said, putting his huge, weighted hands on his shoulders. “You need to go fix whatever’s wrong with you and Hinata. I’m sure you said something mean, so go apologize. And don’t forget to suck his dick. He always seems to play better after you guys do that stuff.”

Kageyama felt his face flush more, but nodded then set off in search of his partner. He found him in the first bathroom he looked, locked in the large end stall. Kageyama knocked tentatively. “Can I come in?”

“No.”

With a sigh, Kageyama got on his hands and knees and crawled under the stall door.

“Hey!”

“If you really wanted me to leave you alone you should have picked a better place to hide.” Hinata was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest so Kageyama sat next to him.

“Now I know why you don’t want to tell people we’re living together. Then it’d ruin your chances with your girlfriend. Is she here, cheering for you?”

“I have absolutely no idea who that girl is,” Kageyama said truthfully.

“Then why did you take her love letter?”

“I didn’t realize it was a love letter until after I took it.” Hinata gave him a doubtful look and, before he could think twice, Kageyama blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. “Do you want to be my partner?”

Hinata blinked. “What?”

Kageyama rubbed the back of his head, nervous. “My, like, my boyfriend.”

Hinata’s face hardened. “Oh, so we can tell no one about that, too?”

“Actually, everyone already knows that we’re kind of together. So I guess this whole time I’ve been worried about nothing.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Apparently Suga and Tanaka saw us that day in the alley. And I guess you also kind of butt dialed Nishinoya and the whole team kind of heard us having sex.”

A horrified look crossed Hinata’s face. “Kageyama, you were right. We can’t face these people now! What are we going to do? We’re going to have to move to America and play volleyball there or something.”

Kageyama laughed. “I think they’re actually pretty okay with it. They seemed happy that this is making our playing better. In fact, they specifically spent me in here to make you feel good.” Kageyama winked.

Hinata jumped to his feet and tried to unlock the stall door. “I need to get out of here. I need to go home and—and quit school and hide forever!”

Kageyama rose and took his hands away from the latch, interlacing his fingers in Hinatas. “You still didn’t answer my question.”

Hinata’s gaze met his. “Did you really mean it?” Hinata whispered.

Kageyama stepped closer. “Yes.”

“Then...yes.” Their lips met, a fire burning between them. It burned slow and hot, igniting faster as their lips moved together. Kageyama pulled Hinata closer, not being able to stand the small amount of distance between them, the fear he felt that morning of their passion being shown to the world melting away. As long as he had Hinata by his side, nothing else truly mattered.

Hinata gently cupped Kageyama’s cock through his shorts. Kageyama chuckled and murmured into Hinata’s lips, “You really want to do this now?”

“Well, we do have to get our rhythm back for the game. Besides, you sort of owe me.”

“You’ll use any excuse to get my pants off.”

“Can you blame me?” Hinata asked, rubbing Kageyama’s cock, causing it to harden beneath his fingers. Kageyama moaned and pressed into him. He bit his lip, then thought better of it and started biting Hinata’s instead. 

“I want you to fuck me from behind,” Hinata groaned. “And I want you to do it quick.”

While he normally didn’t like being bossed around, Kageyama had no qualms about this order. He pulled his shorts down, revealing a half-thickened cock. He leaned into Hinata’s ear a whispered, “You’re going to have to make it wet then,” before shoving him down on his knees. Hinata eagerly stuck Kageyama’s cock in his mouth and sucked it in the way he had learned Kageyama liked. Kageyama threw his head back and gritted his teeth to keep from crying out loud, his cock growing in Hinata’s hot, wet mouth.

Kageyama’s dick throbbed with desired. He roughly pulled his cock out of Hinata’s mouth, forced the little spiker into a standing position and whirled him around to face the wall. Together, they pulled Hinata’s shorts to his knees, his own erection springing free. Kageyama placed a hand on Hinata’s back and bent him forward, rubbing his dick slowly against Hinata’s ass. Hinata immediately responded by moving his ass back and forth against it.

“Please, Tobio..,” Hinata whimpered. Kageyama could have came right then. Nothing could have been sexier than having little Hinata bent over, cute ass wiggling in the air, begging to be fucked by his cock.

It took all of his willpower not to shove his cock in deep. Instead, he slowly inserted it, moving back and forth, working it in bit by bit until he was fully inserted. Kageyama shivered with the sensation of Hinata surrounding him. They moved together, grinding and thrusting, their breath coming quicker as their hips moved in time. Hinata’s pants turned into moans which were slowly becoming louder.

“Shut up, stupid, or someone’s going to hear us!” Kageyama hissed.

“I—can’t—help—it--!” Hinata replied before releasing another shout of pleasure. Kageyama quickly reached out and clamped a hand around his mouth, somehow deepening his thrust in the process.

It felt good, oh so good. Hinata riding his dick, the way he moaned into Kageyama’s hand, even the way they might be caught at any moment. The thought, which would have terrified Kageyama this morning, thrilled him now. He loved fucking Hinata Shoyo and he didn’t care who knew it.

With his own shout of pleasure, Kageyama came hard inside of Hinata. The feeling of Kageyama's pleasure was too much for Hinata, causing him to come too, squirting his cum in thick ribbons onto the bathroom floor. They stood for a moment, panting, when suddenly they heard the sound of the bathroom door opening.

“Are you guys done yet? It’s almost time to play!” Tanaka yelled.

“U-um—yup!” Kageyama called back.

“Good!” The bathroom door slammed shut. Hinata and Kageyama stood frozen for a second, Kageyama’s cock still buried in Hinata’s ass, before they both burst out laughing. Kageyama slid out of Hinata and pulled his pants up.

“Let’s go, before they get too impatient,” Kageyama said, kissing Hinata. “Boyfriend.”


	5. Chapter 5

“That was awesome!” Hinata cried, jumping off the bus. “You tossed the ball like _pew!_ And I hit it like _whap!_ And it hit the ground and everyone was like _woooah!”_

The rest of the Karosuno team piled off the bus, laughing and whooping at their win during the practice game. It had been a close one, but they had prevailed none the less. Kageyama looped and arm around Hinata’s shoulders and murmured “Good job,” in his ear, causing the spiker to giggle.

The rowdy team started to head to the gym so they could debrief then head home, but a loud cry stopped them in their tracks.

“So, there you are! Took you long enough. I’ve been waiting here all afternoon for you!”

The team turned and took in the sight of a short, portly man with dark orange hair. Though Kageyama had never met Hinata’s father before, it was immediately obvious to him that this is who this man was. The man stood from where he was leaning against the school gate, took a large swig from a bottle shoved in a brown paper bag, then threw the bottle to the ground. The remaining liquid splattered the dusty earth, letting off a strong, sickly sweet smell.

“I don’t know where you think you’ve run off to, but you’re coming home with me now,” the man growled, staggering toward the group of boys. Hinata gasped and tried to hide behind Kageyama, but his father struck out much faster than he should have been able to, grabbing Hinata roughly by the arm and dragging him toward the man.

“Hey! Let go of him!” Tanaka yelled, taking a step forward. Kageyama balled his hands into fists, stepping up beside Tanaka.

The man let out a loud, gruff laugh. “What do you think you’re going to do? I’m Shoyo’s father, meaning he does whatever I say. And right now, I say he’s coming home with me and he’s never coming back to this damn school ever again.”

The man started to haul Hinata out of the school gate and onto the street. Hinata struggled and tried to pull out of his father’s grip, but he was too strong. The team stood, horrified and unsure of what to do. Suddenly, infuriated at Hinata’s protesting, the man turned and backhanded Hinata across the face. Hinata wilted, clearly struggling to hold onto consciousness from the force of the blow.

Kageyama turned to Tanaka and Suga and silently held up three fingers. They nodded back to him. This wasn’t volleyball, but their coordinated attack would have to do. They all turned toward the struggling pair, muscles tensed, then without a word raced forward.

“Hey, shitbag!” Tanaka yelled, raising a fist. Hinata’s father turned toward the sound, then raised both hands to block the blow, dropping Hinata in the process. Suga quickly swooped in, cradling Hinata’s form, then dragged him away from his father. Kageyama appeared on the man’s right, where he was open due to his blocking on the left. Kageyama had never punched anyone before, but he had spiked hundreds of volleyballs before, and that was what he imagined he was doing right now. Hinata’s father’s head was nothing more than a big, fat volleyball. With astute precision and accuracy, Kageyama whipped his arm around, striking out as hard as he could. The man saw the blow coming out of the corner of his eye, but could do nothing to stop it. He could only turn his head in time to meet the blow, Kageyama’s hand striking the side of his face with more force than he had ever unleashed before.

The crack echoed across the school grounds, so loud a flock of birds took flight from a nearby tree. The man collapsed, smashing his face hard into the stone walkway under his feet. Kageyama didn’t give him a second glance as he rushed to where Suga had laid Hinata on the ground.

Hinata’s eyes were closed, but the lids started to flutter as Kageyama brushed his unruly hair away from his head. Slowly, his eyes blinked open, taking in Kageyama’s face and his teammates standing around him.

“Tobio?” he murmured. “What happened? Did I get hit in the face by a volleyball again?”

Kageyama couldn’t help but laugh. “No. Your father decided to pay us a visit.” Hinata’s eyes widened in fear. “Don’t worry, though, I took care of him.”

“How?”

“It was so cool!” Nishinoya burst out. “Kageyama slapped him harder than any man has ever been slapped before in his life!”

Hinata looked confused, but as he sat up he spied the slumped form of his father ten yards away. Blood was slowly starting to seep out from under him, as he had broken his nose upon hitting the ground.

“Oh no! Oh no! This is bad!” Hinata cried, scrambling away from the crumpled body. “You don’t know him; you don’t know what he’ll do! He’ll—he’ll kill me now!”

Kageyama caught Hinata’s face in his hands and turned it toward him. “You have no need to worry. I’m going to protect you. I will never let him hurt you ever again.” Staring into those deep, brown eyes, Kageyama was overcome with emotion. “Hinata,” he whispered. “I love you.”

Tears sprung up in Hinata’s eyes as he said, “I love you, too,” before leaning forward to kiss Kageyama. Kageyama pulled Hinata close, deepening their kiss.

Everyone surrounding them began to clap. Tanaka even began whooping, causing Hinata and Kageyama to blush and break apart.

“Woah, woah, wait!” Daichi cried, silencing everyone. He pointed an accusatory finger at Hinata and Kageyama, who were still huddled on the ground. “Are you guys dating?!?!”

“This has obviously been going on for a while,” Tsukishima said, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Everyone nodded in agreement.

“You guys all knew about this the whole time?!” Daichi yelled at his team. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?!”

“How did you watch them interact and not figure it out?” Tanaka asked. “They’re together all the time.”

“I thought they were just learning how to work together, for volleyball! Like I told them to!” Daichi spluttered.

“Oh, they’re working together, alright,” Nishinoya muttered loudly, causing the rest of the team to burst into laughter.

~ ~ ~

Kageyama walked into his—no, _their_ apartment, closing the door behind Hinata. The setting sun filtered in through the windows, giving the whole place a golden glow. Hinata placed his bag on the floor, then turned toward Kageyama.

“Things are going to be different now.”

“What do you mean?”

“This morning you didn’t want anyone to know we live together, then I thought you had a girlfriend, then we found out the team knew we’ve been having sex this whole time, then we had sex in a bathroom of a rival school, then you asked me to be your boyfriend and, to top it all off, you knocked out my father.”

Kageyama blinked. Had it really been this morning that he was so upset over the team knowing they lived together? It felt so long ago and inconsequential now. After what happened with Hinata’s father, he wanted everyone to know he was with Hinata, that he was protected. He never wanted anyone to lay hand on his boyfriend every again.

A shiver of delight went through Kageyama at the word boyfriend.

“Yes,” he said, pulling Hinata toward him. “Things are going to be much different.”

Kageyama dipped his head, brushing his nose gently against Hinata’s. He slowly brought his lips closer to Hinata’s, dipping the small boy back slightly in his arms, until their lips brushed.

“Did you mean it?” Hinata whispered against his lips.

Drawing back slightly, Kageyama gave him a questioning look.

“When...you said you loved me.” Hinata couldn’t meet his gaze.

“Of course,” Kageyama said. “And I don’t ever want you to doubt that again.”

With that, Kageyama pushed forward, bringing their lips together. Fire exploded between them, spreading from their lips to their hearts to their toes. They moved slowly, as though one, tangling fingers in hair and stroking cheeks. Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata, then slipped his arms down under him, pulling him up and wrapping Hinata’s legs around his waist. Without breaking their kiss, he walked them to the bedroom and closed the door.

Gently, he laid Hinata onto the covers and stood over him. The light was fading but gave Hinata an affect that made it seem as though he was almost glowing. There was no word Kageyama could use to describe him beside beautiful.

That, and sexy. Hinata gazed up at him with soft, brown eyes, making Kageyama’s heart melt and his dick harden. Kageyama bit his lip as he gazed at Hinata’s strong arms and lithe legs. Unable to resist any longer, Kageyama pulled his shirt over his head and stripped his shorts, standing naked over what was now officially his.

Hinata smiled as Kageyama laid down next to him. They began kissing again, Hinata snuggling up to Kageyama’s warm, naked body. His smile grew as Kageyama’s cock grew, pressing into Hinata’s side. Kageyama slipped a hand down Hinata’s chest and under the waistband of his shorts, not wanting to be the only one having fun. Hinata sighed at his touch.

Kageyama began with gently massaging Hinata’s balls until his cock started to harden. Kageyama grasped Hinata’s growing thickness, stroking the length of his shaft, moving more with each stroke and Hinata’s cock grew to its full length. Hinata’s sighs turned to moans. Kageyama sat up and pulled off Hinata’s pants and splayed his legs apart, positioning himself between them.

He spent a moment admiring the deliciousness spread before him before diving in. He licked the full length of Hinata’s cock, then sunk down onto it, pressing it deep into the back of his throat. Hinata’s cries grew louder, not caring if anyone in the surrounding apartments heard him. Kageyama pulled the dick from his mouth with a pop, then starting licking Hinata’s balls, one at a time, not caring that they had a slightly sweaty taste from the game they played earlier.

After a few moments, Kageyama moved lower, where he had never licked before. Hinata gasped in delighted surprise as Kageyama's tongue rimmed the outer edges of his asshole. Kageyama started slowly, then started licking with more fevered intent. Hinata wriggled with pleasure, pulling his flesh from Kageyama’s lips, so Kageyama reached up and grasped Hinata’s hips, burying his face and licking even harder.

“O-oh! Tobio! I’m go-going—”

“Don’t you dare,” Kageyama growled, lifting his head. “You’re only allowed to finish when I say so.”

With a whimper, Hinata nodded. Kageyama, seeing how he was torturing his lover, decided to sate his own desire instead. He moved up Hinata’s body until they were face to face, their bodies pressed together. Hinata looked into his eyes lovingly until he burst into laughter and turned away.

“Your breath smells like ass,” Hinata laughed.

“I didn’t hear you complaining about it a minute ago,” Kageyama snapped, face burning.

“Don’t worry, I like it,” Hinata said, turning back. “It’s weird, but...something about it...”

Kageyama gave him a hard look before grumbling, “Fuck, I love you.”

Hinata laughed again and said, “Prove it.”

Kageyama gyrated his hips, causing his cock to rub tantalizingly against Hinatas. They both gasped and moved their hips in time with the other. Finally, Kageyama could take it no more. He pulled back and pressed his tip to the opening of Hinata’s ass, still slick with his spit. He pressed himself into Hinata, sliding in as though he belonged there. As though Hinata was made for him.

Thrusting, his strokes grew in strength and frequency, but it wasn’t good enough. Kageyama drew himself up so that he and Hinata’s bodies were at a ninety degree angle, changing the way his cock entered Hinata. Now, at the peak of each thrust, Kageyama hit Hinata’s prostate. Hinata responded with a high-pitch cry. Kageyama smiled, enthralled by the pleasure he was able to give.

“Please—may I?” Hinata gasped.

“May you what?” Kageyama purred.

“May I cum?” Hinata whimpered.

“Not yet,” Kageyama said, struggling not to let out an evil laugh. He wanted to see how far he could push this.

Hinata let out a pained moan and grasped at the sheets. In response, Kageyama angled his hips a little more in order to hit Hinata’s prostate even better. Hinata’s legs shook and started to lift off the bed as the muscles contracted in pleasure.

“Please! Please!”

Kageyama gave a disapproving tsk and started thrusting even faster. Hinata’s whole body shook. He was obviously right on the edge, barely holding on. Kageyama himself was barely able to keep himself from cumming; Hinata’s body had tensed around Kageyama’s dick, giving him as much pleasure as he was giving Hinata.

With a sigh, Kageyama gave him permission. Before the words finished crossing his lips, Hinata let go, cumming hard, thick ribbons streaking so hard and fast that it covered his chest and face. Watching Hinata cum onto his own face was so erotic that Kageyama immediately came himself, filling Hinata so quickly that cum spilled out from inside.

Slipping out of Hinata, Kageyama laid beside him and gathered him in his arms. Hinata gave him a soft kiss before snuggling into his chest and closing his eyes. The sun sank below the horizon, casting the bedroom in a deep, navy blue light. Kageyama closed his eyes as well and the two fell into a deep sleep, both happier than they had ever been before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic so let me know what you think! I hope you guys like it!


End file.
